


Nightmare

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Deathfic, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 All the Way, Gen, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's worst nightmare comes to life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 007. Nightmare  
> W/C: 231

The girl on the couch stirred, her dark hair slipping away to reveal her face. Slowly her eyebrows raised and her teeth elongated, poking out from between her pale lips. Her cheekbones became more defined, and her chest rose for the first time in hours.

It was her worst nightmare, come to life, or, rather, un-life. Un-dead. Dead. Dawn was dea - worse than dead.

Buffy gently pulled the remaining hair away from her little sister's face, then tenderly ran her hand down her cheek. The pads of her fingers caught on the rough ridge over her eyes, and Buffy had to hold in her sob.

Dawn would wake soon, except that it wouldn't be Dawn. It would be a monster; the same kind of monster that had killed her. Willow was on the phone with Angel, seeing if he had a way to restore her soul before she killed anyone, but Buffy knew that it was a lost cause. Angel would just say that it would be kinder to let her go now, before she did something awful. He would just say that eternity was overrated. And he would offer to make the choice for her, but Buffy knew that she had to do this herself.

As Dawn's eyelids began to flutter, Buffy cupped her sister's cheek again, and then lifted her other hand, clutching the stake desperately.

"Goodbye, Dawnie."


End file.
